halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Echo 1
Okay. One question: how do you get those wrappers around your name with the picture? Anyone can answer. Echo 1 22:05, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Templates instead of }} Re:Joining AAO Disputes Re:Re:Joining AAO Hey, I'm still working on the Spartan-S. Trust me, it will be epic. ''Even though I'm rejected, that opens up a knew world to me. AOA is now its seperate universe, in which I can use my own fanon elements. Taking me in would have made me happy, but rejecting me has opened new doors. Just keep fallowing the All Over Again plot and it will make sense in the long run. I am hoping to speak to you soon! - Echo 1 03:44, May 24, 2010 (UTC) But on Spartan S being un-canon friendly, has any yet read Tren Vadum's character page. It would make much more sense if you take his history into consideration. PS: Still waiting for shrugging off the chains Chapter III to come out! - Echo 1 03:46, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Can't believe that I'm a three months old to the fanon and still suck at it! whoops, this should be on your page... crap. - Echo 1 03:49, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh boy You frakkin' idiot So, apart from sending an unnecessary, offensive message to a guy who didn't even write the article I know you are referring to, you've also managed to put yourself down for a civility warning and possibly a banning. Your argument was also loaded with horrific mistakes that made me die a little inside: Totally different kind of Czar. Good day, and God Save the Queen!--The All-knowing Sith'ari 16:22, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :No, mate, it really doesn't. It's just slang. Do a bit of research.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 16:35, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Reply Looks like someone's been watching too much Fox News. There is no correlation except the ones created by them. Every President appoints people.}} LOL To reply to your erroneous statements: #Bush started the bailouts, not Obama. #... no, that only happened to General motors. #When we were in the Great Depression, what did we do to get out of it? Oh, I know - spend. #No, he didn't deem NASA unnecessary. He's trying to privatize the space market, which is... I dunno, capitalist. #Everyone has issues, most of his are just over blown. #War is sometimes necessary. It's Human nature, really. #And you answered your own question. You're going to be getting more money. #"Czar" is just a name by the American media to designate someone in the cabinet who was put in charge of something big. The first use of the term "Czar" for these people were under Regan's administration. #Link on the four-day school thing; most schools are doing that to save money, actually. #Most people who make speeches have teleprompters; no one is going to memorize that long of a speech. See how well you do. Anyways, he's definitely not the best yet. He's only a year into his first term, and you're already bashing him? Things don't happen instantly; it takes more than a few years for a President's policies to begin to affect what they were meant to affect, genius. Anyways, the Obama National Monument, as seen in Tony's canon, is a joke - black men always have larger... reproductive organs than their white counterparts. Besides, Tony loves Obama, and he can do whatever he wants. So please, STFU for my sanity and your own. -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group[COM] 16:43, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, wish this had been narrated sooner. Please keep the disgusting jokes off though... --Echo 1 17:00, May 24, 2010 (UTC) NO MORE, PLEASE! I don't want to hear about Obama any more! I see him on the news enough, thank you! STOP BICKERING ON ABOUT THIS POINTLESS ISSUE AND CONTINUE TO WORK ON THE FANON, NOT THIS ARGUEMENT! - Echo 1 16:46, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Good. I will not swear if you don't want it, but you don't get to say that it's uncivilized if I do cuss. As Mark Twain said: "My cursing means nothing more to me than a sermon does to you." I've just had enough of this "waaah, waaah! He's not an 'Merikan! Waaah!"}} :I thought you wanted to debate? :( -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group[COM] 17:20, May 24, 2010 (UTC) All of you shut up! This is the Halo'''fanon wiki! It doesn't matter! We don't come here to talk politics! So all of you please leave the subject alone.--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 17:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. - Echo 1 17:38, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Nobody likes a smartass.--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 17:42, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I second Maslab. You start it, you finish it. BTW, just remember that just because Obama wasn't mentioned, it doesn't mean he doesn't exist. Sorry if someone already pointed this out, but Saturn is ''unmentioned'' in the Halo universe, but we can still write about it. Good luck in the future and stay out of trouble :) --[[Rozh|À la prochaine et Bonne Chonce]] 21:14, May 24, 2010 (UTC) You have a point. I'm not the best when it comes to political arguements. But right now I just want to close this hornets nest I opened. Some of my opinions may not be factual (I'm not sure if they are or not, considering that both sides right now are using their political bias), but many are true. I'm just kinda sick of the political arguement when we should be discussing stuff like "should the BR55X EV have bayonnetts or not?" instead of "why doesn't Echo 1 like Obama". But here, lets end the debate. We have to remember that CommanderTony created an article that was open to heavy controversy. Not everyone feels that Obama deserves a monument. I think he should be commerated for being the first black president, but not for his deeds. This should be brought to attention in the article. - Echo 1 21:37, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Gotcha, I won't even try to enter political arguements anymore. It's to exasperating for me. But I can't guarantee I won't use my religion! - --Echo 1 02:01, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... Hello, now I'm sure you're upset about this whole ordeal here, but I just wanted to say stuff happens and I hope you learned from your mistakes. You shouldn't talk before you think, I would know, I make the mistake often. Now I see why you were upset over CT's article, it's unlikely a monument would be built for a President who isn't doing the best right now, esepically a monument that reinforces numerous stereotypes. I mean, I can't honestly see it happening either, but it's his universe and as long as it's not non-canon, he could do what he wants with it. In the end, I'm just saying think about your actions. I hope you learned from this incident because if you do something like it again, your gonna be in deep sh*t. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 01:49, May 25, 2010 (UTC) could you go on irc it's just to prove i'm not you...Echo 1125 17:55, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Lol, we have similar names! Don't worry, I know I'm not you. Its okay! - Echo 1 19:46, May 26, 2010 (UTC) <- this is my Halo CE tag, too! Everyone keeps acccusing me of being you it gets really annoying, i'm asking for an IP traceEcho 1125 19:55, May 26, 2010 (UTC) What in the heck...? I've noticed that many templates (vehicle infobox and era infobox) are not working, could someone explain why? - Echo 1 20:08, May 26, 2010 (UTC) go on irc and ask admins Echo 1125 20:12, May 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC http://irc.wikia.com/irc.cgi enter you nickname as echo1 and then select then set channel to #halo-fanonEcho 1125 15:44, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Templates Dear Echo 1, Lately, in most of your articles, you've been making a few mistakes in regards to how to properly type a template. While the proper way to input a property template or under construction template for you would be: you've been typing: . Please fix it in the future, as it's a tad annoying to have to go through all of your articles and do it for you. Sincerely, --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 20:12, June 1, 2010 (UTC) actually, I just use the insert: template box at the top. But that is always fouling up... - Echo 1 15:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I came here before Wikia added that thing, so I'm both used to and advise using what I said above. Simply typing the template out by hand is several times more efficient than using your way. Also, it is much better to reply on the other person's talk page when responding to a message, as I only discovered your reply by seeing that you edited your own talk page in the recent changes. Sincerely, --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 15:19, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Rejoining AAO As you can see, you will not be permitted to be a part of AAO unless you scrap the entire concept altogether. As I do not hold all the power in this expanded universe, there really isn't anything I can do to change anyones' minds. Please contact me shortly as to your decision about this SPARTAN-S issue (Although I do have a word of notice: there will be others who will see the SPARTAN-S project as a non-canon friendly idea, and persistently holding onto it will result in some users making your time on Halo Fanon very difficult indeed), and we will send our reply accordingly. Keep in touch.}} Well, I wanted to keep it going. I thought it was a good concept, but I guess it was just not good enough... - Echo 1 01:23, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Fixing Ezra This file: <: FILE DELETED :> has been removed. I'm beginning to put many of my NCF articles up for deletion. - Echo 1 14:51, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Obama: For users viewing my comment on WBG's Presidential Walk of Shame I'm not saying I could do a better job, I'm saying Obama needs to start working on the crisis at hand instead of his agenda. - Echo 1 18:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I'll repeat what I said on WGB's page. I'm not saying Obama doesn't fail as a president, but your reasons aren't the real reasons why he fails... --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 18:52, June 8, 2010 (UTC) another yellow wrighting piece of crap news network would be the liberal run CNN, Obama's big news supporter. - Echo 1 22:35, June 8, 2010 (UTC) But mister Obama has spent alot. Who says I follow CNN? Besides that, it isn't left-wing, if that's what your insinuating. The only news agency that I can name that truly looks at stuff from an unbiased perspective would have to be the Globe and Mail, but you can't get that outside of the country. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 01:51, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Echo, your useless one sentence statements lacking any facts, are not helping you. They're only giving conservatives a bad name. :P--Bla 01:54, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Did you know that Obama plans to give NASA only 3billion dollars for funding, cutting all future heavy lifting spacecraft? He expects private companies to pick up the slack, while our astronauts ride on russian starships. Did you know that Obama has'nt really devoted time to the Gulf Oil Spill? He outsources that job to BP. He also claimed that it was Bush's fault, saying that it was Bush's regulators on Oil laws who let faults slide. Did you know that Obama has a phobia that causes fear of the people, even though he represent's them? (Just a funny fact I heard) Did you know that Obama bows down to leaders of foreign nations. He should stand tall and shake their hands. I am sad to see that this administration is still focused on its own agenda, and not solving crisis that go on. Bush was able to respond to Katrina, but Obama can't even solve an oil problem. Instead he blames it on Bush. I hope in the future that he will see his errors and correct them. - Echo 1 02:03, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Also, I really don't fallow Fox. I just watch it when my dad turns it on in the morning. But I do listen to Rush Limbah, who is very intellegent (more so than our president). - Echo 1 02:05, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Let's fix these myths, shall we? 1. "Did you know that Obama plans to give NASA only 3billion dollars for funding, cutting all future heavy lifting spacecraft? He expects private companies to pick up the slack, while our astronauts ride on russian starships." Obama is merely privatizing space, a very capitalist ideal. This means that he expects companies to fund space missions, or they have the option of placing ads on the spacecraft in return for subsidizing the trips to space, thereby saving tax payer money, not sending astronauts "On Russian spacecraft". 2. "Did you know that Obama has'nt really devoted time to the Gulf Oil Spill? He outsources that job to BP. He also claimed that it was Bush's fault, saying that it was Bush's regulators on Oil laws who let faults slide." Yes, this is all Bush's fault. Why? Because under Bush's presidency, he failed to force BP to drill a safety well (which I might add is mandatory in both my country and the US), and because of this, the oil spill went way out of control. Yes, Obama is doing a shit job at fixing the spill, but it is the fault of BP and the Bush administration, not the Obama administration. 3. "Did you know that Obama has a phobia that causes fear of the people, even though he represent's them? (Just a funny fact I heard)" *cough*bullcrap*cough* 4. "Did you know that Obama bows down to leaders of foreign nations. He should stand tall and shake their hands." Congrats, you are now officially a stereotypical ignorant American. You see, Obama went to a country known as Japan. Japan has an Emperor, who is technically the head-of-state there (although he has no real power). In Japan, the Emperor is very well loved and respected, and it is considered a sign of respect to ''bow'', rather than shake hands. That is why he took a bow. All it does is show that he has some respect for foreign cultures. Now then, Obama may be a horrible president, but I suggest you get some real reasons to rip on him before you start typing. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 02:25, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Those are real reasons. He funds NASA with 3 billion dollars. He blames the oil spill on Bush. He bows down to presidents of socialist countries. He makes a speech about how war is necessary at a Peace Prize award ceremony held for him (why did he get a prize again? Wasn't the reason "he showed promise"? Maybe we should all just get NPPs then, because we all show promise in writing.). These facts are sad, but they're true. I'm sorry. - Echo 1 02:28, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Please read what I wrote before you respond. He bowed done to ''1'' foreign leader, and that was the leader of Japan. A '''capitalist country. Look at my other reasons for the rest. He may suck, but you think he sucks for reasons that don't exist. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 02:32, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Echo1, we want real, logical reasons, instead of pulling stuff out of your ass or the regurgitating the crap that Fox pulled out of their ass Its true. Obama has used the excuse "its Bush's fault" alot. He has barely acted on the Oil Spill. Tell me one thing that Obama has done to end the oil spill that does not have BP involved? (That discludes making speeches) - Echo 1 02:41, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Mobilizing the scientific portion of the American military to use bacteria that feeds on crude oil, and ordering their release into the Gulf? Sending people to help clean up the areas around the oil spill? He may not be doing much, but there's not much he can do, as it is the job of British Petroleum to fix the oil spill. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 02:46, June 9, 2010 (UTC) As Per G023: 1. Privatizing space is extremely hard, as few companies can make rockets. Even fewer can send astronauts into space. 2. Obama has not really done much to regulate the spill. He has gone down to the gulf and spoke to the people. BP has the terrible job of solving this hideous crisis. Obama just talks. 3. I just heard this, I wasn't sure if it was true or not. 4. Two leaders are supposed to meet and shake hands, not one bowing down to the other. The US (according to me) is the best country in the world, and should not bow down to anyone. Obama doesn't respect this. And I'm not ignorant, I just know these are true. - Echo 1 02:49, June 9, 2010 (UTC) okay. - Echo 1 02:59, June 9, 2010 (UTC) 1. Yeah, but in return for helping send up their ads and satellites, these corporations put money into NASA and save taxpayer dollars. 2. Yeah he hasn't done much, but he isn't the one at fault, and the incident was worsened due to failures of the previous administration. 3. It isn't, otherwise he wouldn't be President. 4. Shame. I honestly don't see the US as anything other than a country with a large army and a place to sell products. Its also a place to buy stuff for insanely cheap prices because it went through an economic recession. You see, it doesn't matter if you shake hands in the US, because once you leave the US and enter another country, you follow that country's traditions, because in Japan bowing is like giving a handshake, only a much more humble and respectful way of doing it. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 03:04, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Also G, two farmers came up with the idea that you can use *yawn* (sorry, its late) hay to clean up the oil spill. Then pick up the hay and burn it for energy. But that is way too simple for Obama. It has to be complex and take forever so the press can promote his ideas... *yawn, yawn zzzzzzzzz....* whoops, going to fall asleep soon. I'm gonna get off for tonight and pick this up at some point tomarrow. - Echo 1 03:07, June 9, 2010 (UTC) enter your comments though. ... I'll take that as rhetorical, because you can't burn hay to stop an oil spill. If you had a basic grasp of chemistry you'd know why. Also, it isn't feasible to burn hay for energy, because that would do the following: # Take away from your available food supply, thereby jacking up the price of grain. # Cause farmers to farm the land more, leading to unsafe farming methods that cause degradation of an already degraded soil. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 03:11, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: 1. "The hay is useable as a fuel, do to the fact that it has absorbed much of the oil. This would work just (or similarly) like coal." Coal, like oil, is also wrecks havoc on the environment. We are trying to burn less coal. Besides that, you can't refine oil-saturated hay for use in vehicles. This is basic chemistry. 2. "Horses eat hay, not people. And farmers are already producing thousands of acres of it. So why not just pay the farmers for the hay? Then the farmers would get money to buy more hay seed, and the oil spill would be cleaned up. Don't tell me "its taxpayers money", because Obama already used taxpayer's money to bailout huge companies and semi-nationalize healthcare (which takes trillions of dollars, and will make nothing go down.)" No, it doesn't work that way. You see, the oil doesn't disappear with your method - it just gets moved. Not only that, but we still have oil in the soil that makes it unhealthy for horses to eat. The best the government can do is pay the farmers money for their losses due to the spill. Also, Bush was the one who started the bailouts, contrary to the rules of free-market capitalism which state that these companies should be destroyed. Also, Obama didn't nationalize healthcare, he just said that he'll purchase health insurance for poor people. If you wanna see nationalized healthcare, then come up here and I'll show you the difference. 3. "So tell me, will we get anything done if, for everything that goes wrong, Obama blames Bush for? This applies to anything that he did, did not, or indirectly causes. Lets take this situation: Katrina in Bush's presidency: Bush sends billions of dollars to rebuild, helps the affected, and starts programs to help rebuild the city. If Katrina had hit when Obama was President: Blames it on his predecessor and outsources the job so he can work on his own agenda with out interruptions." Two different scenarios. Katrina was a natural disaster that was worsened by aging protection. Obama wouldn't have blamed on anyone else, and would've fixed it himself like Bush did. Comparing a natural disaster, to a disaster created by negligence of the previous administration isn't a very smart idea. 4. "This is theororetical, but I think it would be true. Obama almost always uses "its Bush's fault" to everything that goes wrong with his plans, and in the US, and outside the US. Also, here's some faults with semi-nationalized healthcare: universal means it is usable by all within the US. And illegals can acess it easily. You can't prevent them from crossing the border, you can't prevent them from using a right for all the US. it will take billions, if not trillions to keep going, so no taxes will go down. They will only go up." That's why you do what we do here with our free healthcare. We call it "The Ontario Health Insurance Plan". This is the provincially-funded healthcare system in my province. What we do is we give things called "OHIP cards" to all of the citizens, legal immigrants, and permanent-residents so that they have free healthcare. If you don't have an OHIP card, then we bill all fees straight to your bank account. If someone from another province/territory uses our system, we just bill the provincial government of whatever province/territory he resides in. Going with the US, what will happen is that the people in the country who are there legally and lack health insurance will have it paid for by the government. So tell me, how does this allow illegals to access the health-care system? 5. "Also on so called 'clean energy', it doesn't work because we need a battery to store the energy produced, and so far, it hasn't been invented. We cannot just go to clean energy without this much needed tech." Clean energy is just energy harvested by natural means. There is no "battery". For instance, wind energy operates by having wind turn a motor, which generates energy for a generator or other object. We've been using this kind of energy since the Middle Ages. Tidal energy does the same, only with waves rather than wind. With clean energy, there is no "battery". Clean energy is simply energy that does not create pollutants and is usually available in an unlimited supply. 6. "Even more, you cannot privitize space. Few companies can actually send rockets into space, and those that can don't have a wide customer clientell. I fear that China, India, or Russia will land on Mars, and we Americans will watch this happen, wondering why "if we sent a man to the moon, why not to mars?". The answer: because Obama killed the Space Program." Yeah, few companies can send stuff into space, so Obama is making them pay NASA to do it for them, thereby lessening the amount of money the government must spend on it. Besides that, NASA is commonly seen as a waste of money. On top of that, who cares if another country lands on Mars? If you haven't forgotten, Russia was the first to go to space, send a man to space, send an animal to space, and explore the entire solar system. 7. "Again, as I said earlier, two country leaders are to meet and shake hands, not one bow down to the other (that is a sign of weakness)." Wrong, its a sign of respect. If you knew even a sliver of Japanese culture, you'd know this. 8. No, Obama is not spending more than all the President's combined, especially if you account for inflation, which I doubt you have. You see, Bush started the bail-outs, Obama was dumb enough to continue them. Also, what "Undercover deals". As for the nobel peace prize, I don't think he should've one it either, mais c'est la vie. You see, since Bush created the entire financial mess after years of de-regulation and ignoring safety hazards, it is up to Obama to fix all of his mistakes. As a final note, why do you care about taxes going up? I live in a country with 15% sales tax, and 33% income tax (for working class). You live in America, where you don't pay jack shit in taxes. I'm surprised the entire country has made it this far without an increase in tax. Don't whine about going from a 5% income tax to a 6% income tax, because it honestly doesn't matter. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 19:30, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Go on irc http://irc.wikia.com/irc.cgi enter you nickname as echo1 and then select then set channel to #halo-fanon Test Signature Testing - [[User: Echo 1 ( Talk)]] 00:39, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Test - [[User: Echo 1 Talk]] 00:54, June 10, 2010 (UTC) sigh, help page isn't helping... - [[User: Echo 1 Talk]] 00:54, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Echoes are all you here... Talk 01:21, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Echoes are all you hear... high resolution Poor Quality 01:27, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Echoes are all you hear... Talk | High Resolution Contributions | poor quality 01:31, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Echoes are all you hear... Talk | high resolution Contributions | poor quality 01:33, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Echoes are all you hear... Let it begin, again... high resolution, poor quality. 01:35, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Echoes are all you hear... Halo: All Over Again... talk | high resolution, poor quality. 01:37, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Echoes are all you hear... Let it begin again 01:39, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Echoes are all you hear... Let it begin again On the other side of things 01:40, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Echoes are all you hear... Let it begin again on the other side of things , chicken anyone? 02:06, June 10, 2010 (UTC) -- Echoes are all you hear... Let it begin again on the other side of things , chicken anyone? 02:06, June 10, 2010 (UTC) - Echoes are all you hear... Let it begin again on the other side of things , chicken anyone? 02:09, June 10, 2010 (UTC) - Echoes are all you hear until the day is done and the night begins again... 17:12, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Cont'd 1. "G, all useful energy harms the enviornment. Oil, coal, all of it. And guess what? That volcano that erupted in iceland has done more poulution than humanity in 30 days then what it takes humans to do in five years. Lol, like burning coal will kill us all. It'll be the volcanoes first. Another funny thing: Volcanoes cool the Earth, not warm!" Not true. Fusion/fission energy, geothermal energy, wind energy, and tidal energy are all forms of energy that don't harm the environment. Oil and coal are actually extremely inefficient methods of energy harnessing. As for that volcano in Iceland, it hasn't done as much pollution as you say, but it is a natural part of the natural Greenhouse Effect. Also, yes, burning coal will kill us. I live in Canada, which means all of the pollutants caused from burning coal in the US come to my country, where they turn to acid rain. What does acid rain do? It causes immense economic and environmental damage, which, surprise, surprise, kills. Volcanoes, again, have nothing to do with this, as I suggest you wait till your in high school and learn about the natural Greenhouse Effect. 2. "You say clean energy needs no battery? Then tell me how your going to power your solar car on a cloudy day? Or tell me how to power a wind-relient city when there's no wind. That's where the battery is needed, and is also why clean energy is ineffecient." You obviously know nothing about green energy. You see, certain areas, such as Denmark, can have energy solely based upon wind (which they do) as they are located in areas with large amounts of wind. For other areas, there are other options such as geothermal, fusion/fission, ect. I never said rely on wind. As for the battery, that's solar energy, which can provide electricity to towns. How do I know this? I went to Costa Rica and lived in a village that got most of their energy from solar. Clean energy is more efficient than fossil fuels not only because it doesn't pollute, but because there is more or less an unlimited supply of it, as it is renewable. Hence the word renewable energy. 3. "And you say that Bush starts the bad stuff. Lets see, Obama has spent $2,600,000,000,000. Hmm, if Bush made a financial fail, Obama has commited suicide. I here he spends $36 billion a day. Sorry, but blaming his financial mistakes and crisis that he should handle on Bush is not really a good strategy. Sorry, Obama is just being a moron with presidency. I should make a presidential walk of idiocy, which would include FDR, Wilson, Clinton, Obama, Truman, Nixon, and Carter. Those are the shameful presidents in US history, the liberals (aka: progressives)." Bush did make a financial fail. In fact, the entire American recession can be blamed on his economic policies that created numerous business bubbles and resulted in unsustainable growth. In terms of spending $36 billion per day, that's an obviously lie, unless Obama is spending 36 billion Zimbabwean dollars per day, in which case he'd be spending $36. In terms of Presidents, I don't know jack shit about most of them because I'm not American. However, FDR was a very good President. After all, he brought the US out of the Great Depression, created a social safety net (which other Presidents chose to dismantle), successfully predicted that the Soviet Union wouldn't honour their promises after WWII and he would've led you to victory over both the Nazis and the Japanese had he not died in office. As for Truman, he helped to contain communism, and brought Europe back to its feet at the end of WWII, which makes him good in my books. On one final note, I suggest you join us in the IRC, as provided by Echo 1125's link above. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 00:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) "Also, you said that you have a 33% income tax (a sad way for a govenment to get its hands on money). Would that come from a nationalized healthcare system. Geeze, with Obama going, we'll either have a few really high taxes or millions of low taxes. By the way, I do think that it is cruel to have that high of a tax, but what can I do in a country I don't live in when I can't even change the country I do reside in? I'll pray. That's the least I could do." The 33% income tax doesn't go to heathcare, as healthcare is for the provincial governments, who get their money via sales taxes and through crown corporations. You see, we don't give a crap about a high income tax rate, because we get stuff for free. It's not even close to cruel, as more good comes out of it. You see, I'm lucky, because I live in a country that has both one of the lowest poverty rates in the world, and happens to have the 4th highest standard of living in the world, only behind Norway, Australia, and Iceland. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 01:00, June 10, 2010 (UTC) 1. "Ah, but fusion does not exist yet (for human energy consumption), and wind, tidal, and solar have poor quality and don't provide a constant stream of power. Only geothermal actually works well. And fission creates toxic waste (which kills way more efficiently than coal). And yes, that volcano pollutes at a rate faster than humans ever could. CO2 generates in volcanoes in massive amounts, along with sulfur and methane. Coal may kill, but natural disasters (like volcanoes, Earthquakes, and asteroids) kill millions more than any Human energy source." Fission works just fine. Plus, tidal and solar do have a constant, high quality energy output. The radioactive waste from nuclear can easily be contained, but it can also be reused. As long as there are some atoms leftover, we can use the waste. It also doesn't kill nearly as many people as coal does. I live in the country that gets all of the acid rain, I should know. As for the volcano, again, you don't know anything about the natural Greenhouse Effect. The half-lives of the greenhouse gases of the volcanoes aren't nearly as long as the one from man-made pollutants. This means that they disperse into the atmosphere much more quickly, making their effect s temporary one. No, we kill more people due to our pollutants than any natural disaster. Hell, most of the disasters are a result of our pollution. 2. "I'm sorry, but the whole world cannot operate on green energy. Especially large countries. And I hear that TransCanada Oil plans on building a pipleline through my state that could cause immense harm to the Ogalala aquifer. Hmm.. sounds like US and Canada could go into an enviornmental exchange soon if this goes through. And Denmark and Costa Rica are small, and have constant supplies of that energy. And they don't use half the electricity the US uses. We take alot. And you do realize that fossil fuels create better quality energy that is way more accessible, easier to obtain, easier to create, and easier to keep going on a steady basis than clean. But Fusion (as you stated above) is the best alternative, but we have yet to achieve it..." Ever hear of Norway? All Geothermal. My province gets the majority of its energy from clean sources. As for an oil pipeline, that's for transportation, and the companies are always under intense fire and pay hefty taxes for disturbing the natural surroundings, plus, they have to fix any ecological changes one they're done to negate much of the effect. And no, fossil fuels don't create better energy. Not only are they dirty, but they're expensive as hell. An electric car in Canada has operating costs that are a fraction of that of a fossil fuel car. 3. "Yes, Bush did make a financial fail to some extent, but he inhereted a semi-recession from his liberal predecessor, bill clinton. Oh, and Obama only cares about the large buisnesses that control america. Look at this scenario. GM is going under (which it was until it became Government Motors), but a young man and his family are starting a car comany that could replace. Obama has a choice: a. Take control of the failing large company, or b. let the promising upstart fill the niche GM left behind B is capitalism. A is socialism. Which would you pick? But I'd like to move onto working on articles, rather than commiting my online resources to a debate on Obama's presidency. And you said you don't give crap about our president's, so why do you devoter effort to supporting this one? Also, FDR did not pull us out of the depression. WW2 did, because factories that needed employees to build weapons and vehicles for the army, and that created a huge employment increase. All FDR did was sit and watch as Britain did its best to defend itsself for years against the tyrannical nazi regime. It took the bombing of Pearl Harbor and the death of hundreds before that man decided to enter the war." No, not some extent, a HUGE extent. Bush created some of the most faulty economic policies seen since the 1920s. I know it isn't capitalism with the bailouts, thats why we didn't bail out the car companies here. Besides, Bush started the bailouts, and Obama continued them. As for FDR, he pulled your country out of the depression not only through WWII, but he decided to create a social safety net to prevent this from happening again. Of course, later Presidents destroyed it. Not only that, but FDR was already planning to declare war on the Germans, Pearl Harbour was merely a viable excuse to make the populace support the war. 4. "hh, something for nothing. Sitting on your duff while others supply for you. Cruelty to some, luck for you." Actually, my parents pay a 45% income tax, because that's the tax bracket we're in. It's not "something for nothing" because everyone pays for it. We aren't sitting on our asses, we work. In fact both the average yearly income here and the poverty line are higher than the average yearly income in the US. This isn't "cruelty" to anyone. Now then, if you understood anything about what affordable healthcare was, you'd know why we have a better system. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 01:33, June 10, 2010 (UTC) 1. "1 and 2. Fission creates harmful nuclear waste that kills way more efficiently than fossil fuels, thats why it needs to be stored for over a thousand years. And I said geothermal is the only truely efficient clean energy, as it is constant and almost everywhere. I believe that will work. And solar having a regular output? *cough, cloudy day, cough, night, cough cough*" You see, we store this waste in areas where it doe no harm, and that's after we slice every atom in it apart. The half-life is about 50 - 60 years. On top of that, it only kills when someone is exposed to either intense dosages or through long periods of exposure, in which case cancer occurs. On the other hand, I live in a country where people have been dying due to our air and land being contaminated by things such as coal returning in the form of acid rain. People's entire livelihoods have disappeared overnight because of it, not to mention the long-term lung damage. As for solar, I lived in a rainforest running on solar energy, and never had a problem. Why? Because solar energy is stored for most of the day. I used to live in Markham, and a small section of my yard was set aside of some solar panels. These panels could power my house for several hours with only around 12 hours of exposure to light. It's pretty damm efficient if you ask me. 2. "Lets see now, Bush was slandered for trying to make at most four bailouts. Everyone said that he would kill the economy and ruin America. Obama makes bailouts and they are promoted. Am I detecting some kind of bias here?" If you had a basic grasp of macro-economics, or just economics in general (which you obviously don't) then let me explain. Bush de-regulated the American financial industry. Under this de-regulation, the financial industry got incredibly high-risk stocks, bonds, and loans, and sold them to average people as "medium to low risk". Not only that, but they also gave loans to people for houses, despite the fact that these people couldn't afford it, based on the idea that in selling the house the loan would be re-paid. What happened? The housing prices dropped, and people had to default on their loans. This made the banks have worthless property and lose billions. Next, the high-risk packages ended up failing, as was expected, and people lost a lot of money. Everything else has a domino effect. Not only that, but economists warned Bush and his administration that this was going to happen. What did they do? They ignored them, the people who know all this stuff the best. So, yes, Bush is to blame for all of this. I'm not saying bailouts by anyone are good, you're just saying that I'm ripping on Bush's bailouts but supporting Obama's bailouts. All bailouts are bad, because they let companies with bad business practices live to see the light of day. Now then, if you want to have a true debate, come on the IRC using this link: http://irc.wikia.com/irc.cgi - enter you nickname as echo1 and then select then set channel to #halo-fanon --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 01:59, June 10, 2010 (UTC) 1. "First of all, I wasn't stating you support Obama's bailout. I said I just thought that it was the bias media ( I should have clarified that). And solar may be a good source, but you need a better battery. You can't put solar in seattle. Sorry. And there is a mountain being excavated for nuclear waste storage, but guess what? There are people saying we can't use it (lol enviornmental idiots can't do stuff good for the enviornment even)." Solar doesn't need a large battery. These batteries were so small it was hardly visible. Solar is actually the most feasible source for major cities, as every house can have its own generator, and the panels take up little room. As for a mountain, no. We just dig a large hole, put in some metal (which can stop gamma waves), and wait till it decays. 2. "But no thank you. I do not wish to keep spending hours on end on a subject that won't affect you." It wouldn't be hours, I have a business exam tomorrow. ;) --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 02:09, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 02:15, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Echo 1, this is what you said on G-23's talk page: Also, FDR did not pull us out of the depression. WW2 did, because factories that needed employees to build weapons and vehicles for the army, and that created a huge employment increase. Have you not any idea about the New Deal? In case your mind has been devolved by Fox News to the point of a mental derelict, I'll give this to you in the five year-old version: Herbert Hoover (a Republican, not unlike George W. Bush) passed a law by 2 very confused men (also Republicans) named Smoot and Hawley, these men thought that they were helping the country by raising tariffs on imported goods. However, this weakened the banking system further causing something us Adults like to call, the Great Depression. This was all because our friend Herbert Hoover passed the Smoot-Hawley Tariff Act into law. It wasn't until 1933 when a very nice man in a wheelchair gave us hope, something called the New Deal, it gave unemployed Americans new jobs, however you are technically right, that World War II did also help us out of the depression, but still you are wrong to think that FDR didn't help us get out of the Great Depression therefore everyone lived happily ever after until Reagan came and fucked everything up. You are under close inspection. Re:Ahem Re: Eh-hem But you are a fucking Nazi Fascist. Add to that you are very uniformed and you aren't funny at all. Finally I'll go over the issue of you reporting me. First let me get to the issue of you being a Nazi. Your so-called "talk page rules" are basically proving that you're a Nazi. I'll remove my saying that you are Nazi if you remove your talk page rules. I will replace Nazi with Fascist. Let me get to the second part of you being an idiot uninformed. The Nazis did not kill Christians, in fact a lot of them played off the Christian anti-semitism. Have you heard of the pogroms? Have you heard of blood libel? As a Jew, I'm fucking sick and tired of the "poor me" politically conservative Christian. They think that they're life is spiraling downward, when in fact they are just complaining that drivers license tests are written in 16 languages. You're probably that kind of person who says "learn to speak American, it's the only language I'll understand." As for the being politically conservative, Bush did a lot more shit to this country than Obama could ever do. I'm actually surprised you think Obama sucks more than Bush. Finally, I would like to see you try reporting me... Beggs, I'm not facist, or a Nazi. And Christians don't go "poor me". We learn from our teacher, Jesus, as you learn from your prophets. I try my best to respect you, but you just don't accept others well. Heres some things that are wrong with your account: Facism is when a militious, dictorial government controls most, if not all of the people in its country. It rules with an iron fist. I don't like big government. I believe in (more or less) states rights, and local rights. I don't like massive government control on everything. Christians don't just say "poor me". Disasters, famine, tradgedy, are all things that God has put in our path to strengthen us as Christians. In times of defeat, we turn to Jesus. Your right about me only speaking English. But the only time I complain about other languages is... not really ever! Obamas doing a good job of screwing the nation right now (listen to talk radio now and then). But Bush screwed it too. In fact, all presidents have screwed up america one way or another! So Beggs, I look forward to working with you on the Fanon. But I think you should first learn to tolerate others opinions, religions, ideals, values and morales. My talk page rules may be strict to you, but thats my value set. The violation punishments are just a joke! But the rules aren't hard to obey. So just tolerate my ideologies or avoid me. Not everyone can be like you. - Echoes are all you hear until the day is done and the night begins again... 00:10, June 26, 2010 (UTC) PS: Beggs, I respect you for all your work on the wiki. Just be nicer to those of us not like you. Take that obscene and uncalledfor comment off your page. I WILL contact an admin if you get worse. Re: Cruel and unfair You reporting me? I really should report you, seeing as you basically assumed we Jews revere our prophets like christians do Jesus, that is racism, dude. :Would you mind telling me what cruel and unfair is to an evangelical, like yourself? Did 6 million christians die during WWII, because some megalomaniac was appealing to some religious anti-christian sentiments? (Answer: No, but the Jews did, when Hitler appealed to the anti-semitic sentiments of the christians.) Moreover, did we Jews ever blame the christians of deicide (basically killing of someone believed to be a god) causing nearly 1,500 years of hatred and mistrust because of something that was proved to be someone else's fault? (Answer: but the Christians did do that to the Jews culminating in what led to a mass extermination of a people). So if you're gonna complain to the admins, just know that you're gonna be in as much trouble as me. (P.S. I only assumed because of your religiosity, that you were white from the south, and that southern whites are the most xenophobic people around... ) Olive Branch Dude, I feel really bad about how I acted, I just want you to know that I'm usually a nice guy. I hope to see you get some new stuff done, I see that you are creative and have lots of potential. :Please don't say that you deserved it, there is no excuse for how I was acting, and for that I deeply apologize. I know we may disagree on some things, but just let's put that behind us, and work on making this site better. Your Fanon Hey, I noticed you started making a few new pages. I have a few links, to which might help you improve your fanon. The first is: Fanon for The N00bs - a collaboration between veterans and administrators of this site, offering many in depth strategies to writing. It uses a combination of humor and seriousness to aid in getting a point across. The second is: Specops306's Guide to Fanon and Fanfiction - Specops306's well written articled, detailing many fanon elements in detail. Very helpful and enlightening. Hope you take some of the ideas to heart. =) - Blog Deletion Eraicon . That will put your picture at the top of the article.}} SoF (aao) talk one last note it wasn't owned by the UNSC at the point of the retrofitEcho 1125 18:28, July 16, 2010 (UTC) IRC Joinage To join IRC please go here http://irc.wikia.com set your name as Echo 1 and channel as #Halo-fanon. Multiple users talk here including Maslab, CT,Ajax,S-118Echo 1125 19:25, July 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:TSC Blog Guidelines Also If u want one of ur characters in the story give me a heads up. Lepord Predator 01:01, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Gotcha thanks Echo I think the Vorzin are gonna work great in my story. Lepord Predator 16:38, August 10, 2010 (UTC) How in the hell do you kill a Vozin!? Lepord Predator 07:56, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Vozin Shps Do u have any pics that could be Vozin Ships? Lepord Predator 04:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Alrihgt cool thanks. Lepord Predator 20:12, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ideas for new Vozin Heres and idea for some Vozin Lepord Predator 06:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Heres some pics that might look good for the empress and king. Lepord Predator 20:24, August 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: A Response to Everything Hey just being friendly. Lepord Predator 01:08, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Ajax is the critical type as you can clearly tell =p but the Vozin will make there apperance at the end of chapter 16. Lepord Predator 01:23, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Request to Join AAO Hey since you kinda quit with the Vozin project would u mind leaving me with rights of it please?--User:Lepord Predator 15:27, December 23, 2011 (UTC)